medakaboxfandomcom-20200222-history
Ima Takarabe
| image = | age = 15 | gender = Female | blood type = AB | category = Normal Not Equal | school = Hakoniwa Academy | year = Freshman | previous affiliation = Candidate Student Council Naked Apron Alliance | previous position = Intern | education = Hitomasu All-Girl Junior High, Class 1 | ability = Torture Specialist | manga debut = Volume 11, Chapter 94 | image gallery = yes }} Ima Takarabe (財部 依真, Takarabe Ima) is a senior of Hitomasu All-Girl Junior High School, later a freshman of Hakoniwa Academy, and formerly one of the interns working as part of the Candidate Student Council. Personality Outwardly, Takarabe appears to be a cheerful and friendly girl. However, this is actually just an act, as in truth she despises other people and only sees them as a means to an end. She is something of a strategist, as she planned out a successful attack on Misogi Kumagawa, though her underestimation of his abilities led to the Candidate Student Council's defeat when he confronted them not long after. However, Takarabe does care for her friends in the Candidate Student Council (though she refuses to admit it), and these feelings are reciprocated. Takarabe initially despises Kumagawa because he sees through her act, but after he lets her and her friends go after they try and ambush him, she seems to have developed a slight affection towards him. Appearance Takarabe has blonde hair that frames her face, and blue eyes. Takarabe wears rectangular glasses with pink frames, as well as what is presumably the Hitomasu Junior High uniform, including: a black sailor top and miniskirt, matching beret and gloves, and black high boots. She wears a light blue armband, signifying her position as a Student Council intern, around her left arm. After entering Hakoniwa Academy, Takarabe dons the academy girl's uniform. Ten years later, Takarabe wears a black sweater and a white skirt, and still wears her beret. Plot Kurokami Medaka's Successor Arc At the Council-sponsored school inspection meet, Kumagawa released his Minus out onto the crowd, calling them all background characters and sheep. Many people fell to his words, except five, including Takarabe. Afterwards, she was interviewed by Kumagawa expressing her excited and cheery behavior. Of course Kumagawa notices how shallow her smiles are which made her reveal her true self. Later that day, she was seen on top of a building, talking to Najimi Ajimu about how none of the five's characters were shown through and suggests to her that they should attack Kumagawa. Jet Black Bride Arc Wanizuka cries about how she must succeed in their mission in order to be able to face her fallen comrades. Zenkichi reveals that the Candidates, including Takarabe, just went back to middle school. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 144, page 2 Unknown Shiranui Arc At the end of the academic year, Takarabe is among those present at the Hakoniwa Academy graduation ceremony. She and the other middle school students are put out by Kumagawa's speech. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 185, page 10 At the speech's end, they are all think that Kumagawa behaved the same to the very end. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 185, page 14 Bouquet Toss To The Future Arc Takarabe and members of several generations of the Student Council confront Medaka as part of the 100 Flowers Run in the Student Council office. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 189, pages 10-11 Medaka Box manga; Chapter 189, page 13 Her message to Medaka is that they have always been in her care. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 190, pages 2-3 Come April of the new school year, Takarabe enrolls in Hakoniwa Academy, and is present at the entrance ceremony. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 190, page 11 Epilogue Arc Ten years later, Takarabe develops a smart phone game with her friends, and the group plan to start a company after Suishou Kibougaoka leaves graduate school. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 191, page 11 Abilities Torture Specialist:Takarabe seems to prefer to avoid direct conflict, instead only moving in once her opponent has already been weakened. To this end, she claims that her specialty is tormenting immobilized enemies. She carries a variety of small tools that she holds between her fingers when using. She is apparently quite skilled at torture, as she claims that a normal person would be hospitalized for two months after enduring her treatment. Trivia *She speaks her personal opinion before her public opinion. All of her personal opinions though are insults and attacks. Her personal opinion has a line cut across them, showing that she says it but does not "mean it." This is similar to Kumagawa's bracket speech. *She is one of the few, if not the only, people to notice that Kumagawa speaks through bracket speech. *Takarabe was voted the thirteenth most popular character in the series in the third popularity poll with 171 votes. *Takarabe was voted the thirteenth most popular character in the series in the second popularity poll with 290 votes. References }} Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Normal Category:Not Equal